The Griffon Warrior of Ferelden
by Drakai
Summary: Duncan goes to Highever for new recruits, but he is not alone.
1. The Last of the Couslands

"Ah, pup, so good of you to join us." Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever, said as his daugther, Elissa, aproached him and his long time friend, Arl Rendon Howe. Vehind him, there were two men, one was about 40-45 and the other 20-25. She raised her blond eyebrow and fixed her teal eyes on the younger man. He was six feet tall, and seemingly very muscled. His silver-white hair waved was mid-lenght and sat wildly around his head. His slitted red eyes were wandering around the hall. He had six whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and long fangs were visible from despite his lips. All in all, he had a very wild look to him.

Her father noticed and decided it was time for introductions. "Pup, the black haired man is Duncan, and that is his apprentice, Naruto. They are Grey Wardens."

"Your Lordship, you did not inform me that there would be Grey Wardens present." Arl Howe said.

"They just arrived. Duncan is here to look at possible recruits, is that right?"

"Indeed, Your Lordship." The man said with a deep voice, "Although, if I may be so bold, your daugther would make an excelent recruit." The younger man raised an eyebrow at that. He wasn't expecting that.

"Iv'e not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle." Bryce said with a frown.

"I rather like the idea, father." Elissa spoke for the first time. Her voice was soft, and yet held a sharp edge in it. This caused both of Naruto's eyebrows to dissapear in his hair. This, he certanly wasn't expecting.

"*Sight* Pup, show these two men to their room, and then go and tell Fergus to leave without me."

"Very well, father. Follow me, Grey Wardens." She led them to the guest room. It was a spacious room with two beds and two nightstands and closets. "The dining hall is down the hallway. I will have someone fetch you in time for dinner. Have a nice stay, gentlemen." She said politely and left.

"So... what do you make of it?" Duncan asked his apprentice.

"Hmmmmmm... if it were up to her, we'd already be on the way to Ostagar." He said, speaking for the first time since they arrived at Highever. His voice was as deep as Duncan's, and had a growling sound to it, like an animal, which added to his overall wild appearance. But it also held protective warmth.

"I guess you're right. I guess all that's left to do is see how things play out." Duncan said, turning to his apprentice, only to see him snoozing on the bead. _*Sigh* I realy hate it when he does that. Oh, well..._ he thought, before following in Naruto's example.

(That Evening)

Naruto woke up to sounds of metal clashing and curses. He grumbled, and went to put his armor on. _Can't get any rest these days._ _**Quit grumbling Naruto-kun. At least it isn't boring.**_ A voice sounded in his head.

_Heh, guess you're right Kyuu. Is it just me, though, or does trouble pretty much know where I am. Are you tipping her off?__** Just fo out there and see whats going on.**_ He put his clothes on, which consisted of black trousers, black combat boots with silver lining, a silver shirt and black vest over it, and pulled out his sword. He used a scimitar ever since he learned swordsmanship, prefering it's speed and agility. He looked at the other bed and saw his mentor already armed. They nodded to each other and went out of the room.

It was complete pandemonium outside. There were soldiers at every turn, fighting others. "Naruto." Duncan said. "The other men are wearing Howe's creasts."

"Shit. Let's find the Teyrn and his family. There has to be some kind of back door or something." He grabbed a soldier who was passing there. "Hey, who do you work for."

"Long live Arl Howe."

"Wrong answer." He said, stabbing him in the heart. "You." He pointed to another one. "Who do you serve."

"The Teyrn."

"Is there some back door or emergency exit here?"

"In the kitchens." Naruto nodded his thanks and he and Duncan went to the exit.

Once there, they saw the Teyrn, mortaly wounded, along with his wife and daughter. "Duncan" the Teyrn said "Take my family and get them to safety."

"We will, your Lordship, as long as Elissa becomes a Grey Warden." The Teyrn hesitated, but agreed.

"Lets' go." Naruto said. The Teyrness, however, decided to stay and die with her husband. Elissa and the two Grey Wardens exited through the secret passage.

"Where to now?" She asked.

"To Ostagar." Duncan answered. "And to fight the Darkspawn once more."

**This is a new story from yours truly. The reason I make so many new stories all the time is that I have a lot of ideas, and have to get them to paper before continouing the previous ones.**

**Now, the dialogues here are not exactly what ther are in the game, because I'm too lazy to play the game from the beggining again, and 'sides, Naruto being here mixes it up a little. Ok, a lot.**

**The pairings are:**

**NarutoxMorrigan**

**Elissa (Fem Human PC)xLeliana**

**AlistairxQueen Anora**

**Naruto is a fighter using a scimitar. He is wearing the clothes I described in the Chapter. Before the last battle, he will don new armor and change his sword to something bigged (probably and odachi). He will have specialisations. One, I will chose, the other you can vote on. Just no templar.**


	2. Arrival at Ostagar

"Greetings, Your Majesty." Duncan greeted the king upon entering the army camp in Ostagar "I must admit I did not expect..."

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you's miss all the fun."

"Not if I can help it."

"Good, good. And, Naruto. How are you, my friend" King Cailan said turning to Naruto.

"I am good, my King."

"*sigh* Naruto, what did I tell you about titles and such?"

"To use them to annoy you as much as I can?" He asked with a grin.

"You never change, do you?"

"Nope."

"Ah, and this must be the new recruit. Wait, I remember you... Aren't you Bryce's youngest? And how is your father?"

"You did not hear, Your Majesty? Arl Howe betrayed my family, took over our castle and killed my father."

Cailan frowned "What could Howe possibly accomplish with this? Yo would, no doubt, want to see your brother Fergus, correct? Unfortunately, he and his men are currently scouting the Wilds."

"And how go the battles, Cailan?" Naruto asked.

"As well as could be expected. A few minor scirmishes here and there. I'm not even sure if this is a real Blight. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but Logaine no doubt wants to talk about strategy. Again."

"He seems... confident." Elissa said after the King left.

"Yeah, Cailan's always been a 'glass is half full' kind of guy. Lets go, we have to get the Joining ready."

They met three men at the fire. One was a tall guy wearing warrior armor and a huge double-handed sword on his back. The other was a rather... shady character, and had the air of a womeniser. The third was a few inches shorter than Naruto, with short blond hair and an uncanny resamblance to the King.

"Elissa, this is Alister. The guy with the sword is Jory, a knight from Redclife. The shady character is Daveth, a... fellow from Denerim. Alistair is a junior member of the Order, while Daveth and Jory are two more hopefuls. This is Elissa Cousland, daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever. A hopeful, much like yourselves. Well, apart from the... obvious diferences." Naruto said, grinning. The others could see Elissa's rick mark.

"Now, before we do the Joining, we have a task for you. You will need to go into the Korcari Wilds and recover three viles of Darkspawn blood."

"Well, this should be fun." Elissa said with a glint in her eyes.

"No doubt. Darkspawn aren't exactly known for their willingness in giving their blood away. While you are there, you need to recover some documents from an ancient Grey Warden fortress of the area, which we recently re-descovered. Alistair will come with you as jounior member, and Naruto will wate by the fortress. Any questions? No? Good, then you may go."

"You know," Naruto said when the four left. "I have a feeling that something interesting is gonna happen at the fortress." He then saw the grim look on Duncan's face. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto... my time is coming. Even if I survive the battle I still wouldn't last for long. But I don't think I will. So, when the battle is over, I need you to lead the remaining Grey Warden forces of Ferelden."

"But Duncan, I..."

"I have prepared you for this for some time now."

"So all the lectures on relations and diplomacy, all the visits to important people... You knew for a while?"

"Yes. Naruto... you have been like a son to me, and I want to say that, in case we don't see each other again, I will miss you."

"And I you... father." Naruto said, a lone tear falling from his left eye.

Duncan handed him a key on a silver chain. "Here. This is a key for a special cache in our base in Denerim. In there is my final gift to you. Now you'd better go to the tower to meet with the others." Naruto just nodded and left.


	3. Treaties and Joining

"Took you long enough." Naruto said when the four came to the tower. Around him were some bodies of Darkspawn.

"So this is the fabled fortress?" Elissa asked.

"Well, it's more of a tower then a fortress, but yeah."

"It's in shambles."

"Hey, a tower is much like a woman: Couple hundred years without anyone to take care of her 'body', and it gets a little... dusty." Elissa had a huge tickmark, and the guys backed away from her slowly, with sweatdrops on their heads.

"Anyway, let's get in." Once inside they were greeted with... nothing. Well, except for a busted old chest in the center of the only room left. "The place realy is a dump." Alistair said.

"Hold." a distinct female voice sounded. Naruto's ears twitched. A woman appeared on a small hill.

She had raven hair tied in a peacock-like fashion. She had little make-up, only enough to accent her already stunning beauty. Her clothes were a leather robe, and she had a staff in her hands. "Who are you to wander these lands that have long since been undisturbed."

"Whach it." Alistair said. "She's an apostate, a mage outside the Circle. There could be others nearby."

"You're afraid that barbarians might swoop down?"

"Yes, swooping is _bad._"

"And what of you, wild one?" she turned to Naruto. "Certanly you have better sence than _that_. Are you an intruder or a scavanger?"

"I am neither, Princess. We are here for some texts from the chest." She blushed a little at the title, but managed to hide it. "May I know your name?"

"Give me yours first and I shall give you mine."

"Very well, my name is Naruto. A pleasure to meet you."

"And I am Morrigan. But, the papers are no longer there."

"No longer there? You took them, didn't you. You're some kind of sneaky... witch-thief."

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from the dead, I wonder?"

"Very easily, aparently. Now, give them back."

"I will not, for t'was not I that removed them. T'was my mother."

"Ah. And could you take us to your mother?" Naruto asked

"A sensable request. I like you." Morrigan said.

"I'd be careful." Alistair said. "First it's 'I like you' then, zap. Frog time."

They came to an old hut deep in the wilds. In front of it was an old version of Morrigan.

"Mother, I have brougth guests."

"I see them, girl. I may be old, but I am not blind. And you have come. Just as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you 'expected' us?" Alisatir said with a raised eyebrow.

"You are expected to do nothing, least of all believe. And what of you, lad." She turned to Naruto. "You have a wild look upon you, like a beast of the forest."

"I believe... you are mad. And quite possibly dangerous."

"You are not as naive as the others are. Here are your treaties. I have kept them for you."

"Why you... Oh, you kept them?" Alistair said with surprise in his voice.

"And why not? Take the to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight is a bigger threat than they realise."

"We will. And thank you." Naruto said, taking the papers.

"Such manners. Always in the last place you look. Just like stockings."

"Time for you to go." Morrigan said.

"Don't be rude girl, these are your guests."

"*sigh* Fine, follow me then."

She led them back to the tower. It was slowly getting darker. Naruto turned to her, and held a flower in his hands.

"Here. And thank you for the help, Miss Morrigan. I hope we meet again. Goodby." he turned and walked away.

"Goodby, Naruto." She said in a small voice when they were gone. She looked at the flower in her hands. A black rose.

The full moon shone brightly above the figures of the Grey Wardens, as they gathered in a chapel for the Jouning Ritual. The three soon-to-be Warden anxiously looked in front of them where Duncan stood, flanked by Naruto and Alistair, holding a crystal chalice.

"We speek only a few words before the Joining, but they have been spoken since the first. Alisair?"

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Joins us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten... and that one day, we shal join you."

He brought the cup to Daveth, who drank the content, the Darkspawn blood they were sent to obtain. He spazamed and shook, and fell on the ground, dead. Duncan turned to Jory and raised the cup. Jory backed away, mumbling incoherently about his wife, before Naruto's blade silenced him. He whispered "I'm sorry, Jory.".

Duncan then gave the chalice to Elissa, who drank the rest of it. She too, like Daveth spazamed and shook, but was still alive when she fell to the ground. She had survived the Joining.

After a couple of minutes, she woke, surrounded by the three Wardens. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked helping her up.

"Yeah, but it was... intence."

Alistair looked at the two corpses with sadness in his eyes. "During my Joining, only one of us had died, but it was... terrible. Well, you, Elissa, are now a Grey Warden. There i son emore part of the ritual. We put some of that blood in a pendant, to remind us of what we must do." He handed her a sealed pendant with some Darkspawn blood in it.

"Alistair, take her to the fire and let her rest. Naruto and me will go to the meeting, and then brief you afterwards." Duncan said. Alistair nodded and helped the girl to the campfire.


	4. Meeting and Preparations

"You relay too much on these Grey Warden." the discussion was already underway when Duncan and Naruto got to the War... area.

"Should we take offense, Loghain?" Naruto asked. He never did like the man.

"No, what I mean is..."

"I know what you men, Loghain. Now is not the time for the two of us to trade barbs and hidden insults."

"Will we wait for the Orlesian Grey Wardens to come?" Dunkan asked.

"No, apsolutely not. We can survive this on our own. I will not have the very people I fought agains gain free entry in our lands." Loghain barked.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice. How many new Grey Wardens did join the order?" Cailan asked.

"Only Elissa Cousland, Your Majesty."

"so, Loghain, you wait for the signal. This is an important job, so we shall send our best. Send Naruto, Alistair and Elissa. Agreed?"

"It will be done, Cailan."

"Now gather your troops. Dismissed."

Back at the fire, Alistair and Elissa weren't pleased with the plan.

"So, let me get this straight, I won't fight?" Elissasaid "I am not some useless princess who..."

"Oh no, little girl, I'm positive that we will encounter at least some resistance, so you'll get a fair chance to get killed, don't worry." Naruto answered.

"Bud, Duncan, I..."

"But nothing, Alistair. It has to be done, and you three will do it."

"Fine. But if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

"Why not?" Naruto asked "It'd make a great distraction."

"Me shimmeying along the Darkspawn line. Shure, we could let them all die of laughter."

"You have some odd notions about the King." Elissa said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! I happen to be quite fetching in a dress."

Duncan sighed.

"Ho, Duncan!" Cailan called. "Can I have a word with Naruto? And don't worry, Alisatir, I won't put you in a dress. Yet." Alisatir had the decency to look sheepish.

"What is it Cailan?" Naruto asked when they got a bit away from the fire.

"I have a bad feeling about the battle, Naruto. I hid my father's sword in your compound in Denerim. If I don't make it, give it to Alistair. And this letter, too. Will you do that for me, my frined."

"Of course I will, Cailan."

"Also, I want you to make shure that somebody worthy gets the throne. And tell Anora... I love her, and to move on and find someone to love, and not someone who her father will chose."

"And if I die, Cailan? Is it wise to put all your faith on me?"

"You won't die. Why do you think you three wil go to the Tower of Ishal?"

"Manipulative bastard." Naruto chuckled. "So the fate of Ferelden lies in my hands? Oh well, could be worse, I suppose." he turned to leave.

"And Naruto?" He turned around. "Find someone, get married, and make me an uncle... brother." Naruto smiled warmly and nodded.

"What was that all about?" Alistair asked him when he returned.

"We were discussing the color of the dress you are to wear. He suggested pink, but I think it'd clash with your hair."

"... Bastard."

"Just get going you three."


	5. The Battle for the Tower

"What are they doing here? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance."

"Maybe you should tell them they're at the wrong place." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, it's all a big misunderstanding realy. We'll laugh about this later."

"Seriouslt, didn't I mention _resistance_?"

"Hehe... Sorry."

"*sigh* Let's just get to the top floor. Twit." he said, mumbling the last part so nobody heard him.

They fought through three more floors of the Tower full of Darkspawn.

"Whoah." Elissa said when they got to the top, only to find it guarded by an Ogre. "He's a big fella."

"Hey, runt!" Naruto called. The Ogre turned around and snarled. "Let's dance." The brute tried slamming his hands on him, but he doged and cut the monster's hands off. "Aha! Now what are you gonna do?" The Ogre looked at his hands, then at Naruto, and then charged at him with his head lowered. Naruto, who had his back to the wall, jumped at the last minute. The Ogre went through the wall and fell to its death.

"Hey, look at this." Alistair pointed to an open crate. There was a necklase and a bottle in it. Elissa took the necklase.

"It's the holy symbol of Andraste."

Meanwhile, Naruto was examening the bottle. "Hey, this is Black Scythe. A very nice vintage." he put it in his pack and they lit the signal fire.

Naruto looked at the battle through the hole in the wall. He could see the Darkspawn charging, and Loghain's men... retreating? _Why that black livered pus encrusted maggot!_ His thoughts were interrupted by a pounding at the door.

"They're braking through!" He yelled to the other two. "Battlestations!"

The door opened and a mass of Darkspan entered. The three Wardens fougth and killed, but they were quickly outnumbered. Too soon did Elissa get knocked unconcious, followed by Alisatir. Naruto was still standing strong, when a bit of ceeling fell on his head, knocking him out, too. The last thing he saw was a black figure landing on the Darkspawn.


	6. Gaining New Help

Naruto woke up with a start. He looked around, finding himself in an unknown room. He was in his underwear, on a bed. No weapons.

The door opened and a girl stepped in. "Ah, Naruto, awake I see."

"Miss Morrigan?"

"I... Yes, it is I." she said, surprised that he remembered her name. "Mother found and healed you and the other two."

"Elissa and Alisatair are alive then? That's good. What of the battle?"

"The man who was to respond to your call quit the field. The Darkspawn owerwhelmed your armie. Non survived."

"So he did do it. And... um... my clothes?" She pointed to a chest.

"Mother wants to see you. Meanwhile, I will start prepearing supper."

"Miss Morrigan..."

"Just Morrigan, please."

"Morrigan... thank you."

"I... well... it was mother who did most of the work."

"Thank you non the less."

"See, he is well. There was no need to worry." Morrigan's mother said when he stepped out of the cabin.

"Naruto! You're alive!" Alistair said, releaved.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Morrigan's mother. And Elissa?"

"I'm here."

"If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be..."

"I have a name, boy."

"What is it? You never told us."

"The chasind folk call me Flemeth."

"_The_ Flemeth? From the legends?"

"And what does that mean? I know a few spells."

"So, what happens now?" Elissa asked.

"We fight the Blight." Naruto answered.

"Alone?" Flemeth raised an eyebrow.

"We could go to Arl Eamon."

"Eamon? The Arl of Redcliffe?"

"Yes. I know him, he's a good man."

"And" Naruto interrupted the two. "We have the treaties."

"There's a smart lad." Flemeth said.

"Of course, the treaties. Grey Wardens can ask for help from the Dwarves of Orzamar, the Mages of the Circle, and even the Dalish. They're obligated to help us during a Blight."

"I may be old." Flemeth said. "But elves, dwarves, mages this Arl Eamon and who knows what else... This sounds like an army to me."

"Can we do this? Go to all these places and raise this army?" Alistair asked, unsure.

"Why not?" Elissa said. "Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"

"It is." Naruto said. "And this time is no different. Thank you fo rall your help, Flemeth."

"Mother, supper is almost done." Morrigan said, aproaching them. "Shall we have three guests, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens will be going. And you will be going with them."

"Such a shame... Wait, what?"

"You heard me, girl. The last time I checked, you had ears." Flemeth chickled.

"But, mother, I..."

"But nothing. You wanted to get out of the Wilds for a while now."

"This is not how I wanted this."

"What we want is sometimes irrelevant."

"*sigh* Fine. Allow me to gather my things, if you would..."

Fifteen minutes later she came back with a pack slung on her back.

"I would suggest Lothering as our first stop outside the Wilds. Or would you prefer I be a silent guide?" she said.

"I would very much prefer you state your mind." Naruto answered with a kind smile.

"Huh, you're gonna regret that." Flemeth mumbled, but everyone heard her.

"Goodby, mother. There's dinner on the fire. Try not to burn the house down."

"Bah, 'tis far more likely that when, you return, you find this whole area dead and burned, and me along with it."

"I... What I meant was..."

"I know, child."

"So, to Lothering, then?" Elissa asked.

"Mhm. Time to cause some trouble."


	7. More Crazy? I Thought we were all Full

"Hold!"

They had been traveling for three days, and had just arrived at Lothering. They were on the main road, just short of the main entrance, when they were stopped by some people.

"Hm? What do you want?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We're toll collectors." One, obviously the leader said.

"Toll?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, for the upkeep of the Imperial Highway. As you can see, it's in a bit of a mess. Ten silvers, please."

"You're toll collectors? I think not." Morrigan stated.

"It's not realy a toll." The big, stupid one said. "We're essentialy robbing you."

"Quiet." The leader said. "A Genlock would've understood that by now."

"Be that as it may." Elissa said. "We're not paying any toll."

"Then we get to take the money from your dead corpse." The stupid one said.

"Oh, you can try." Naruto said drawing his blade. "You'll die, but you can trie." And they did. They tried... And they died. Rather quickly, too.

"Right, let's get going then. We need to resuply."

They made their wa to the Inn. On the way, Naruto listened in on the gossip.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Loghain declared all Grey Wardens traitors to the Crown. Put quite a bit of money on their heads, too."

"Hah, serves them right. Always trying to meddle in our affears."

"This is bad." Naruto told the others when they sat at a table in the Inn. "We'll have to be extremely careful."

"Hey, you!" Four soldiers approached them. "What do you think, lads?" One said

"They look awful like them 'Grey Wardens' you see on wanted posters." The second said.

"Quite a reward on their heads, too." The third stated.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but you're very much mistaken." Naruto said calmly. "We're but mere travelers."

"My husband is right." Morrigan said, leaning her head on Naruto to accent the point. "The two of us, along with his siblings, are going to my family in the Arling of Amaranthine. Until recently we lived in a small vilage on the edge of the wilds."

"Shut up, witch! The three of them are wanted felons, and now we get to kill you on the count of conspiracy."

"Please gentlemen, let these people go." A young woman wearing Chantry robes said. She had red hair and a beautiful, exotic face.

"Shut it, sister. Attack!" They were quickly dealt with.

"It's worse then I thought. We have to leave now. Bartender." he threw a gold coin. "Sorry for the trouble."

"I didn't see you, right?"

"Damn straight. Let's go."

"Wait." The sister said.

"Look, sister, we appreciate the help and all, but we realy gotta get going."

"Were those men right? Are you Grey Wardens?"

"And if we are?"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Oh, well then... Wait, what?"

"I'm coming with you."

"What do you mean you're coming with us?"

"I had a vision from the Maker."

"Aha..."

"More crazy." Alistair said. "I thought we were all filled up."

"Um... Sister..." Naruto started

"Leliana"

"Leliana... what do you mean you had a vision."

"Well, it's more of a dream than a vision. In it you could see nothing..." He tuned the rest out. "So thaty's why I'm going with you."

"I think we should bring her along." Alistair whispered to Naruto, grinning.

"Alistair, she's... Let's pu it this way. She's an Archdemon short of a Blight."

"Yeah, but she seems more like 'Oh, pretty colors..' then 'I'm Princess Stabatha. Stab! Stab! Kill!'."

"Fine then. You can come, I guess."

"You're serious?" Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Grey Wardens don't shy away from help when offered."

"I suppose. You did acept Alistair."

"Hey!"

Back on the Imperial Highway, they found two dwarves being attacked by a part of Darkspawn. When they fought them off, the dwarves introduced themselves as Bodahn Feddick and his son Sandal.

"Say, you look like a good sort." Bodahn said. "If you'd let us travel with you, I'd be willing to give you all my items at a discount."

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "Just mind yourselves."

"Of course."


	8. The Meaning of Dreams

Green smoke. Fizures in the earth. Then a roar. A huge dragon flying around and breathing fire.

Elissa woke up with a gasp. They were at camp. She found Alistair watching her, while Naruto stared at the moon.

"Bad dreams?" Alistair asked.

"They seemed so real..."

"They are. This is how we semse the Darkspawn. The Archdemon, it speaks to the horde. We can listen in on it. Some of the older members claimed they could understand it."

"The dreams serve another purpose." Naruto said, never taking his eyes off the moon. "They warn us of the Blight, true for the older members... You see, Grey Wardens don't live very long. The taint, the blood we drank, it battles constantly with our organism. Eventualy, it prevails. We have thirty, maybe thirty five years of life. After a while, the dreams stop. When they start again, and keep getting more frequent, it's a sign that the end is close. Most Grey Wardens then decide to venture in the Deep Roads, to fight the Darkspawn there, and die doing some good. The dwarves respect us for that. Duncan... he said he started having the dreams again. Even if he'd survived, he'd still venture soon.

"Great. Any more surprises I should know about?"

"Other than the whole 'defeat the Blight alone' thing? Nope, not realy. Well, none that you have to worry about. Now rest, both of you."

A couple of feet away, Morrigan, at her own tent, listeed in on the conversation. Naruto walked up to her.

"Why are you here alone?"

"I prefer it."

"So... growing up in the Wilds must've been very lonely, hmm?"

"No, not realy. There were animals there. I learned to mimic them, and over time become them."

"Can you shift into a fox?"

She didn't give an answer, but seemed to shrink, and, a moment later, there was a dark furred kit laying in his lap. He scrached her behind the ears, and she changed back.

"When I was a girl, i snuck out of the Wilds and stumbled upon a merchant caravan. There was a girl there , admiering her reflection in a mirror. It was solid gold, with silver tracings. When she put it down, I took it and ran back."

"I don't imagine Flemeth was pleased."

"She wasn't. She took the mirror and smashed it against the floor. It broke into a million tiny pieces." She said sadly. "She told me I was a stupid girl, and that I could have been caught. And she was right, I was a silly girl back then. But that expirience made me stronger."

Naruto nodded. "I see. Good night, Morrigan."

"Good night." She said so quiet, she doubted he heard. But he did.


	9. Assembly, Take One

"I am the personal messenger of king Loghain, and I demand you open this door."

"Vieta! You could be the king's personal wiper for all I care, you're not getting in."

Orzammar was their first stop. They walked to the doors of the mountain to find them closed and a messenger arguing with the guard.

"Excuse me." Naruto said approaching. "We have urgent business with the Assembly." He handed the treaty to him.

"Hm…. This is the Royal seal, which means only the Assembly is authorized to address it."

"He is a Grey Warden! You're letting this traitor in? In the name of king Loghain I demand you execute this….. this stain on the honor of Ferelden this instant!" the messenger cried.

"Ok, that's it, come here." Naruto lifted him and threw him aside. "Get up." He shakily stood up and was immediately flanked by two bodyguards in plate armor.

"Do what you will, just don't get blood on my doorstep." The dwarf sighed.

The messenger lunged at him, but Naruto sidestepped and took off his head. Meanwhile, the others finished the two guards.

"Thanks for that." The dwarf said. "He's been here for three days, barking about Loghain. Now, you can come in, but don't expect much help."

"Why? The last time I was here, Endrin was very helpful." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So, you haven't heard? King Endrin returned to the stone not one week ago. Good luck, Warden. You're gonna need it."

"Ok, guys, here's the deal. We need to split up. Girls, here's some gold, get some supplies and wait for us at Tapsters. Me and Alistair will go to the Diamond quarter to meet with the Assembly." The girls nodded and left.

The two boys walked to the entrance of the Diamond quarter, when a vendor caught Naruto's eye. He saw a glinting object. He paid a gold coin for it and put it in his pack.

At the Assembly rooms, they were greeted by Steward Bandelor.

"The Assembly is in deadlock, I'm afraid." He sighed. "With King Endrin's death the main contenders for the throne are Endrin's second, Pyral Harrowmont and his youngest, Bhalen."

"And what happened to the other two sons?"

"Trian was killed, and Durin banished to the Deep Roads for the crime. Between you and me, the whole thing stinks."

"I knew both Trian and Durin." Naruto said. "And I don't think Durin killed his brother. But, he's banished, so he's erased from the Shaperette. We have to secure a king on the throne, and soon. Damn, this is gonna take longer than I thought. Let's meet with the girls at the tavern."

At the Commons, Leliana was looking at the stalls, while Elissa and Morrigan were a little ways back, talking.

"….and so I ended up as a Grey Warden. What about you? Do you have someone you like?"

"No. Attachments such as love are useless in the long run."

"Well, you don't have to worry; I won't steal Naruto away from you."

"What… no… I…"

"Don't even try to deny it. You're smitten with him. But me, I prefer girls." Elissa blushed and glanced at Leliana.

"Oh, have a crush on the sweet innocent chantry girl, do we?" Morrigan said amused.

"Zip it."

"Are you two coming?" Leliana called.

"Yeah, we're coming."

That evening at Tapsters, the group was sitting at a table.

"So we have to stay here? Wonderful." Morrigan said.

"We can't go until we secure troops from the dwarves. Tomorrow morning, we'll go see Harrowmont. I trust him more than Bhalen." They went up to their rooms.

"Morrigan, wait. I have to talk to you. The rest of you go on."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Here. This is for you." He handed her a mirror.

"This… this is the mirror my mother smashed when I was a girl. To think you would find one just like it. You must want something in return."

"It's a gift, Morrigan. For a beautiful woman."

"I have never received a gift, not one that didn't also come with a price attached. I... thank you, Naruto." She pecked him on the cheek and turned around quickly, almost hiding the lone tear that slipped out of her eye.

Naruto just smiled warmly at her. "You're welcome, Princess." He said softly and enter the room he shared with Alistair, who was pretending he was asleep.

Naruto chuckled. "Heh, twit."


	10. The Golem Problem

"You want me to what?"

"In order to prove to Lord Harrowmont that you indeed do not work for Bhalen, you have to fight in the Provings in his name. Also, there were two fighters, Byzl and Gwydon, who have dropped out. We want you to find out why, and get them to fight again, if you can."

"Ugh. Nothing is ever simple. Fine, fine, we'll do it. When are the Provings?"

"One week from today."

"A week! *Sigh* Fine, whatever."

"So, now what? What are we gonna do for a week?" Alistair asked when Naruto got to their room at the Tapsters.

"Nothing. What can we do? Don't answer that question, Alistair, it was rhetorical." Naruto said when he saw Alistair open his mouth. "We can't leave here until we get troops. We can't get troops until we get an ass on the throne. And we can't get an ass on the throne until I fight in the Provings. And that isn't for another week."

"What of Bhelen." Morrigan suggested.

"I do not trust him to supply us with troops if we get him on the throne. Always was a sneaky little blighter. 'Sides, I have little doubt he'd ask us the same thing first, even if he ever agreed to work with me."

"So what now, oh fearless leader?" Elissa asked.

"Smartass. Have the week off, I guess. I'll be gone for a few days. You all can do whatever it is you do when you ain't Grey Wardening." Naruto said, turning to leave.

"'Grey Wardening'?" Elissa turned to Alistair, who just shrugged.

"Naruto, wait!" Morrigan called after him.

"Hm?" He turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"If you would not mind, I would like to… um… "

"You wanna go with me? Sure, let's get going."

"Now what do we do?" Leliana asked the two that where left.

"I dunno. But I'll tell you this: If either one of us asked him to go, he would've said no." Alistair said with a smirk. _Hehehe. Blackmail._

The pair had traveled for two days now. Morrigan had opened up more to him during the trip, telling him some of her life.

Naruto was fully content with traveling with just Morrigan, not rushing anywhere, enjoying the company, no world to save. But in his head, he cursed. _Blast it. My plans just got shot to hell. I'm falling in love with her._

The third day, they found an anxious merchant, all alone in the woods.

"What are you doing here, man? Don't you know these are dangerous times?" Naruto asked him.

"My mule ran off. I thought I could avoid the Darkspawn by going through these here mountains, but now I'm stuck here. Say, would you mind helping a fella out."

"Helping a fellow out, how exactly?"

"You see, I bought this here golem control rod. You want it?"

"What's the catch?"

"Yes, I suppose there is a catch, ain't there. I ain't got the golem. You have to go to a village to the north, called Honnleath."

"A personal golem, hm? How much do you want for it?"

"Take it. It's caused me nothing but trouble. I have to go find my mule.

"So, to Honnleath, I take it." Morrigan said.

"Yup. Let's go get us a golem."

One day of traveling later, Naruto and Morrigan were in front of the little village. Only, it was overrun by Darkspawn.

"Crap. Well, this'll be a little bit more difficult than I thought."

Fighting their way through the small host of Darkspawn was easy enough, for the well trained pair. As they cleared the village, they found the golem standing in a field, surrounded by bird seeds. Naruto approached it, and said the control words, 'dulen gar', as the merchant instructed him. And, nothing happened.

"Either the prick gave us the wrong damned rod, or he didn't know the right words himself. And I'm more inclined towards the latter."

"So now what? Do we just check random houses?"

"Hey, that's a great idea. Let's start with that one."

"Sure, why not."

As they got to the main room of the rather big building, they were greeted by yet another group of Darkspawn, and a barrier of some kind, with some people behind it.

"Oh thank the Maker you're here. Did the Arl send help?" One man, the leader by the look of things, said.

"We didn't know you were here. We came for the golem." Naruto answered.

"The golem?" The man said, tearing down the barrier. "You can have the wretched thing. I can't stand it.''

"Hm, what do you mean?" Morrigan asked.

"My father was the mage, Wilhelm, who helped the king during the Orlesian war. One day, my mother found him outside with so many broken bones she could hardly recognize him, with the golem standing over him as it is now."

"We tried activating it, but it didn't work." Naruto commented.

"When my mother sold the rod, she must've told the merchant the wrong password. Look, I'll tell you the password, but I need your help first. You saved our lives, I'm grateful for that, but my daughter, Amelia, got scared and ran away to my father's lab. We sent someone to get her, but they were killed by the defenses my father built. Please, get her back."

The defenses turned out to be dust wraiths, which were quickly dispatched with by Morrigan's magic. They found the girl playing with a cat that had glowing purple eyes.

"There you are, Amelia. Come, your father is waiting for you." Naruto called.

"Shhhh….. You should go. Kitty finds you distracting."

"The cat finds me… distracting?" Naruto asked Morrigan, who raised an eyebrow. "Anyway….. Come on, your father is very worried."

"No. You will not take her from me. No one will." The cat spoke.

"Now it talks." Morrigan dead panned.

"You're not a real cat, are you?" Naruto said, suspiciously.

"How very observant you are, mortal." The cat said sarcastically.

"I have better things to do than be insulted by a house pet, you know." Naruto commented.

"I shall make you an offer, then. I cannot leave here, nor can I change from this wreched disguise into something more…. alluring. That infernal contraption there." She pointed to a group of stone tablets. "Controls the anti-magic field. Brake the barrier, and let me have the girl, and I will fulfill your every wish." She said in the most appealing voice she could muster.

Naruto looked like he was considering the offer for a few moments, before agreeing. A horrified look flashed through Morrigan's eyes, but Naruto calmed her down when he squeezed her hand.

The puzzle was rather difficult, but not overly so. It consisted of getting a stream of fire from one end to the other through some tablets that only pointed one way, and could only be slide one space.

The demoness smiled wickedly, as she transformed to her usual form, that of a desire demon. She was a beautiful woman, despite the clearly demonic assets. Oh, and she was naked, with massive knockers and a golden chain going from one nipple to the other. Morrigan didn't know where the impulse came from, but she was both glad and relieved when Naruto reacted neither to the flirting or the looks of the demon.

"One problem though." Naruto smirked. "I lied. You ain't getting the girl." The demon hissed and charged Naruto, forgetting about the girl in the process, who ran into Morrigan's arms, scared.

Naruto drew his sword, clashing it against the demon's claws. She swiped her tail at his back, but he jumped out of the way at the last second. She then tried changing targets, going after Morrigan, who was still holding both arms around the girl, unable to defend herself. Before she could reach her target, however, Naruto elbowed her in the face, knocking her to the floor. While she was on the floor, he impaled her through the stomach. She dissolved into dust, which scattered with the wind.

"Oh my little butterfly. You're safe." Adam, the girl's father, said when they came to him. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry I ran away, daddy, but I was so scared."

"Shhhh, it's alright, as long as you're safe now." He then turned to the two heroes. "Thank you so much. As I promised, the activation word is 'dulen harn'. You can have it, if you still want the wretched thing."

Naruto approached the golem holding the rod, and spoke the words. The runes all over its body started glowing, before it moved and spoke. "So, it has found the control rod, has it? It wouldn't happen to be another mage?" The golem spoke in a bored voice.

"Um, hello to you, too. No, I'm not a mage."

"I have stood here for years, observing these people, unable to move. Familiarity breeds contempt, they say, and after so many years as a captive audience, I was as familiar with them as one could ever be."

"one would think that you would be grateful to the one who allowed you to stretch your legs then, golem." Morrigan said sourly, put off by the golem's behavior towards Naruto.

"Another mage? Wonderful. Still, even I did not wish their fate upon them, although I feel no remorse, no sorrow."

"Do you have a name?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps. Perhaps I have forgotten, what whit all the years of being called golem. 'Golem fetch me that chair.' 'Do be a good golem and squash that insipid bandit.' And let's not forget my favorite. 'Golem, carry me, I tire of walking.'" There was a pause. "It does have the control rod, does it not? It is not broken, is it? Order me to do something."

"Alright… Um, destroy that building." The golem made short work of the wooden foundation, tearing it to bits and pieces, pounding it to the ground.

"Nothing. It has the control rod, but there is no urge to follow it's orders, no pull."

"But you destroyed the house." Morrigan pointed out.

"That was because I wanted to."

"So, you have free will now, then?"

"It would seem so. I have two options, have I not? Go with it, or….. go someplace else."

"You're welcome to come with me if you want."

"I know nothing of the world outside the village. Very well then, I shall follow it. For now." As they walked out of the village, a chicken was clucking next to Shale, as the golem had introduced herself. Shale looked at the chicken, and then stomped it. When Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she just shrugged.


	11. The Provings

"So, this is it?" Alistair asked as the six of them stood on the bridge in Orzammar, just outside the Provings arena.

"My dear friend, this is only the beginning." Naruto smirked and opened the doors. "Leliana." She turned to him. "Go see to Baizyl." She nodded and went to find the dwarf. "Morrigan, try and convince Gwiddon to rejoin the fight."

"Why me?"

"Would you rather have Alistair try it?"

"Good point."

"Shale, Alistair, Elissa, wait here. I will fight in the Provings."

He walked to the dwarf in charge. "Hey old man, I came here to sign up for the Provings."

"Very well… Let's see… Wait, I remember you, you were here with that Duncan character when King Endrin's middle son was promoted to commander. Beat him in the Provings, too."

"Yeah. I heard what happened when we left. Shame, really, I liked Durin the most."

"Don't tell anyone, but so did I. Something stinks in the whole thing, if you know what I mean. So, who will you be fighting for today, lad?"

"Harrowmont."

"Smart move. If you win this, it'll raise Harrowmont's reputation with the people, but you already knew that, didn't you? Just one thing, though, Bhelen's cousin Piotin will be fighting in his name. He is one of the best fighters of Orzammar. Watch out for him."

"No offence, but even your best is weak compared to me."

"If I hadn't seen you last time, I would've thought you arrogant. Good luck, Naruto."

"Ladies and gentlemen." The announcer cried as the dwarves gathered in the Provings arena. "Today you see two sides, two contenders for the throne fight using their champions. For your enjoyment today, we present the first fight. On behalf of Prince Bhelen, I give you Seweryn!" The crowd cheered.

"For King Bhelen!" The fighter cried, casing more cheers.

"And fighting for Lord Harrowmont, a veteran of the Provings, I give you Naruto, The Grey Warden!" The crowd roared. Naruto raised his scimitar in the air, enjoying the praise.

"Woooo! Go Naruto!" Alistair cheered. Elissa and Leliana raised an eyebrow each when Morrigan didn't react to Alistair making a fool of himself. They saw her looking at Naruto intently, not noticing anything else.

Seweryn charged Naruto head on, yelling as he did. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched the dwarf closing in on him, and almost face vaulted when the idiot tripped on… well, the air, apparently, and fell down, knocking himself unconscious. He just settled for a face palm instead.

"Well, that was… anticlimactic. But no matter, we will move on to the next mach. Fighting for Prince Bhelen this time Myaja and Lucjan!"

"It's time to do battle." The woman, Myaja, said.

"Are you sure you won't just, I dunno, trip over each other or something?" Naruto asked, making the two flare up in anger.

"Shut up! Insolent human!"

"Insolent? Ooh, someone's using big words. Do try not to fry your little brain. It smells awful." Naruto smirked.

"Rwar!" The two charged sloppily, forgetting their training at Naruto's taunting. Myaja attacked him with her hammer, which he dodged easily. He then ducked out of the way when Lucjan's blade sliced through the space his head had occupied just moments ago, striking Myaja instead. As Lucjan stared at his knocked out sister, Naruto appeared behind him in a show of speed and hit him on the back of the head, effectively disabling him form continuing.

"The first true victory in today's Proving, and it was an easy one for our Veteran. But how will he fare against Sister Hanashan, of the Order of the Silent Sisters? (or something like that; I forgot)Let us see!"

The sister bowed to Naruto. "What, no pre-battle cheer or something?" The dwarf pointed to her mouth. "Ok, so spit out whatever's causing you problems and let's start." The sister remained impassive. "Ah, so taunting won't work. Shame. Oh well, guess I have to do it the old fashion way, then. Let's get started." Neither of the competitors moved, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Somebody move already!" Alistair yelled, getting a slap on the back of the head from Morrigan.

Naruto slowly stepped towards the heavily-armored figure of his opponent. As he got within two feet of the dwarf-woman, he vanished, reappearing behind her. She used her sword to parry his blow, making him back off. She frowned, before charging herself, swinging her massive sword with ease, going for a decapitation strike. Naruto ducked under the strike, using the lull in battle to cut one of her legs with his sword, causing her to lose balance. He put the edge of his sword to her neck, taking victory.

"An impressive display of skill, but how will he fare against the Weapon Master himself, Wojech Ivo. Wojech, choose your second!"

"I choose Velanz." A dwarf in massive armor stepped forth, flanked by a rouge type.

"Naruto, choose your second."

"I have no second." Naruto proclaimed, making the crowd gasp. "I fight alone."

"You do not!" A voice called from the door. The fighters turned to see Morrigan approaching Naruto.

"Morrigan? What are you doing?"

"Oh come now, Naruto, I couldn't let you have all the fun. Besides, I like fighting alongside you." She whispered the last part to him, making him smile.

"Very well, Princess, shall we dance?" He bowed to her, kissing her hand. Morrigan managed to hide her blush from the crowd's eyes, but not from Naruto's.

"I cannot believe he's actually flirting with her in an arena." Alistair mumbled, ignoring the giggling Leliana and Elisa.

"My my, such a charmer you are, my Champion. Let's." The fight that followed would forever be burned inside the memories of the spectators that day.

They did dance, or fought so synchronized and moved so fluently that it looked like a highly practiced dance. As Naruto slashed one Morrigan rolled around him, striking the other with her staff. As Naruto threw her into the air, she swung around and cast a magic spell at their two opponents, while Naruto finished them with slashes, going through their defenses and appearing on the other side, where Morrigan landed, not three feet away from him. Their eyes met, and, neither knowing why, but not stopping nonetheless, they kissed. The kiss was tender and loving, yet forceful and passionate at the same time. They broke, to their disappointment, and stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments.

"I love you, Morrigan." Naruto mumbled. He swore that was the first, and only of two times he ever saw her cry.

Morrigan looked into his eyes, searching for any trace of dishonesty. She knew she was supposed to ignore his advances until much, much later, but she couldn't. She looked deep into his eyes and cried at what she found there. Love, and only love, for her. Her, and no one else. "I love you too, Naruto." She said these words uncertainly, yet they both knew that she had meant it with all her heart.

"Sorry to break up the tender moment." The announcer said. "But we do have a Proving to finish." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Right, sorry."

"I'll wait for you upstairs." She pecked him for good luck and went up.

"After that amazing dance around the battlefield and the 'interesting' scene after, we find our Veteran facing one last challenge before claiming the title of Champion for himself and honor for the House Harrowmont for which he fights today. But this last challenge will not be an easy one, by no means. I present to you, one of the most powerful dwarves today, nicknamed the 'horns of my army' by Prince Trian himself, Piotin Aeducan!" The crowd roared in approval. "Since this will be a team match, Naruto, who will be in your party for this battle?"

"Baizyl and Gwiddon, champions of Lord Harrowmont, come fight in his name." Both dwarves came down, causing Prince Bhelen, who was watching the show, to frown even more. He seemed to be doing that ever since he heard Naruto's name being called.

"Come then, Veteran. See how you do in a real fight, without your little witch."

"I warn you, Piotin." Naruto growled. "Do not insult my Morrigan." Morrigan blushed at the possessiveness. "Now let's fight."

The fight was quite longer than the others, but still in no league with the previous one. Naruto spent most of it covering the two dwarves and drawing Piotin away from them. Both Baizyl and Gwiddon proved to be accomplished fighters, having defeated the three henchmen with little help from Naruto. Naruto himself, however, was in no mood to play with his pray this time, a trait he had inherited from his demon, so he finished the fight rather quickly.

"And the winner!" The announcer proclaimed. "And Proving Champion: Naruto the Grey Warden!" The crowd roared, cheering for Naruto, but he had eyes for only one person as he came into the main hall of the arena, near the exit. He approached Morrigan, who swung her arms around his neck.

"You did good today, my Champion." She purred into his ear. "You get a very special treat tonight." Naruto grinned and locked lips with her.

**Finally updated. I decided to get the romance going this chapter. This romance will not be like the one in the game. First off, this one will have a happy ending. Second, Morrigan will be more open and willing to show Naruto affection and tell him her feelings. You don't like it, I'll send the Dublin Fusiliers on your ass.**

**Also, Naruto's relationship with his demon will be introduced gradually in the story, meaning when I feel like it.**

**Hope you enjoyed all the mushy stuff, never been that good with it.**


	12. Mission Parameters, Facing the Cartha

"You have proven that you do not work for Bhelen, although, to be fair, I never doubted the fact." Lord Harrowmont Spoke to Naruto as the two of them sat in his house in the Diamond Quarter.

"Then why make me go through the Provings?"

"It was Dulin's idea. The lad is very cautious about my safety. So far, Bhelen has only sent two assassins after me. He's slipping. Now tell me, what can I do for you?"

"I need dwarven troops to combat the Blight."

"I am afraid that only the king may authorize that."

"Great, so I have to get you on the throne?" Naruto face palmed.

"Either that, or…. I have a better idea. You are aware that Durin Aeducan was accused of fratricide and banished to the Deep Roads?"

"Yea, I heard as much. But that was almost a year ago. You think he's still alive, don't you?" Naruto scratched his chin, looking at the aged dwarf.

"Indeed I do. But before I send you out to look for him, we need to get real, hard evidence that will clear him of the charges."

"And I take it you know where to get them." Harrowmont nodded.

"Jarvia's cartha. She and Bhelen had some business going, but I was unable to find out what. I need you to infiltrate her compound and steal whatever incriminating documents you find."

"Great, and I thought I was done with this cloak and dagger shit when I joined the order." Naruto mumbled. "Fine, fine, I'll go get it." He left the old dwarf alone in his study.

"So I was right!" Morrigan turned to the door of the room she and Naruto shared to see Elissa standing there. She turned to the window but it was blocked by Leliana. She sighed in defeat.

"Alright, what is it that you want to talk about? I see that I cannot get out of it."

"So, what made you fall in love with him?"

"Well…."

Meanwhile, in Dust Town

"Excuse me, kind sir, could you spare a few silver?" A crippled dwarf shook Naruto's sleeve as he walked through Dust Town.

"That depends. What can you tell me of Jarvia's cartha?"

"Bah, that stupid bitch Jarvia. I helped her set up all the safe houses and all the workings of the cartha, and she not only kicks me out, but cripples me as well." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the ranting dwarf.

"Where can I find an entrance?"

"There is one in that house down the street. You need a special bone key you can find on any of her soldiers. Now please, sir." Naruto chuckled and flipped a golden coin to the wide-eyed dwarf.

Finding some thugs proved to be a lot easier than he thought. He took the bone key he pilfered from the leader's corpse and put it inside the slot in the door of the house he was directed to. The door opened to a tunnel that went underground. _An underground tunnel underground._ He mused slightly as he jumped down, ignoring the ladder. When he landed he was surrounded by several dwarves equipped with swords and crossbows.

"Oy, you flying wonder, what's the password?"

"Um, password?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Ya, password for getting' inside the cartha. What is it?"

"Oh, um… Swordfish?" They cocked their crossbows and lifted their swords. "Yeah, didn't think so." He drew his scimitar and battered away the dwarven swords.

"Now where the hell am I?" Naruto scratched the back of his head twenty minutes later, standing at the crossroads of four tunnels. "This is precisely the reason I hate underground lairs. Although, maybe there is something to them." He mused as he walked down the left corridor. "Orochimaru had an underground lair, Danzo had an underground lair, and I'm pretty sure the Darkspawn live in underground lairs too. Maybe it's just a villain thing." He got to a single door at the end of the corridor that read: 'Jarvia's lair. Come in, it's open.' Naruto just shook his head sadly, but just shrugged and entered the room.

Jarvia was there, along with a dozen or so guards, smirking proudly at him. "So I see you fell for my trap, Warden."

"If you say so." Naruto just shrugged, making Jarvia angry.

"You insignificant little…"

"Look, are you going to give me what I want, or do we have to fight for it?"

"I will never give you the secret transcripts I keep in my desk."

"You're not very good at this whole evil villain thing, are you?" She got even madder, unsheathing two daggers. "Never mind, let's just fight." Jarvia's guards charged him blindly, while she was still standing in one position. "Not a bad strategy." He remarked as he swirled around two dwarves, cutting their heads clean off. "You send off your guards to lull me into a false sense of security while you just stand there." Four more heads came off. "That way, when I beat them, I'll trip the hidden wires that lead to traps all around you." Six dwarves quickly shared the fate of their fellow guards. "Like I said, clever." He jumped straight to her, shocking the dwarven thug leader. "And would work on anyone else. Now, will you give me the papers?"

"Go to hell." She spit him, making his brow twitch.

"You first." He impaled the dwarven woman on his scimitar, taking the key that was around her neck. He went to her table, unlocked the drawer taking the papers and two beautiful necklaces. Then he turned around. "There is no way I'm going all the way back." As if hearing her words, a part of the wall crumbled revealing a passageway. "That way it is then."

He emerged to a small armory, apologizing to the smith, and made his way back to the Diamond Quarter, slipping a necklace with the holy symbol of Andraste and a note into one of Elissa's pockets.

"Hmm, yes, these will do nicely." Lord Harrowmont told Naruto when he delivered the papers to him. "They directly implicate Bhelen in not only killing his brother, but several other highly illegal practices as well."

"What can you tell me of Durin's location?"

"Guesswork at best. The most logical place to find him would be Orthan Thaig."

"It's relatively big, close, and he would need to survive on something other than Darkspawn during all this time. Alright, we'll leave in two days." Harrowmont nodded.

"May the ancestors watch over you."

That evening, the now-six member group had a meeting at the tavern.

"So, we go to the Deep Roads? Will we meet Darkspawn there, do you think?" Leliana asked a little worried.

"More than likely. Just watch out for the ogres and you'll do fine."

"How big are these 'ogres'?" Shale asked.

"A little bit bigger than you."

"Then I will take care of them, if it would allow." Naruto nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the market to try and get some supplies. But for now, let's get some sleep. Shale sat down on the floor in the room, while the others went to their bedrooms, Leliana and Elissa sharing one, Naruto and Morrigan another and Alistair having one for himself.

Naruto sat next to Morrigan, the witch leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we will be fine in the Deep Roads the day after tomorrow?"

"We will be. I won't let anything happen to you." He took one of the necklaces he got from Jarvia's hideout from his pocket. It was a simple rope necklace with a fox tooth, surrounded by two eagle feathers. "Here, I stumbled upon this today. I want you to have it." He tied the rope around her neck. "I know it's a bit simple, but…"

"It's beautiful." She kissed them and they lay down on the bed.

Meanwhile, in the other room, a similar scene was taking place. Namely, Elissa had just put her hand in her pocket to find the silver Andraste necklace and Naruto's note.

_Hey, I found this today while dealing with some… business. I thought you could make better use of it. I heard that those of the chantry liked having a reminder of their faith, or just a good luck charm around their necks._

_Naruto_

_P.S. It wouldn't hurt to be a little bit more careful. This isn't your castle, you know._

She smiled, remembering to thank Naruto later, and turned to her roommate.

"Leliana, I have something for you." The red-haired bard turned around and her eyes fell on the silver reminder of the Chantry.

"Oh my, it's so pretty. But you shouldn't have. It's not like it's my birthday, or anything. And I don't have anything to give you. Oh, how embarrassing."

"Leliana, you're rambling."

"Oh, sorry. It's just I…" Elissa smiled at her and cut her second wave of ramblings with a soft kiss to the lips. "Oh, my." Leliana muttered.

"Sleep well." Elissa smiled at her, turning to her own bed. The former member of the chantry raised her hand up to her lips before she blushed, which soon turned to a grin.

**Please do vote on the poll on my profile.**


	13. The Berserker Dwarf and into the Roads

The little group that was to save the world from the Blight was gathered at a barred door to the Deep Roads.

"So we are to go now, yes?" Leliana looked a little nervous.

"Not all of us. At least one will stay, just in case. Volunteers?" Leliana and Alistair raised their hands. Naruto gave Alistair a look. "Can I really trust you to stay and not accidentally insult someone?" Alistair chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, lowering his arm. "Elissa, you'll stay as well." The girl nodded and sent a grin at her crush. "You two'd best be careful. I don't trust Bhelen as far as I can throw him."

"But you can throw him pretty far." Alistair added. "I mean, he is rather small."

"Not the point. Let's just go. Hey," He turned to the gate guards. "Open the-"

"Hey, you, have you seen a Grey Warden lurking around here somewhere." A dwarf with red hair and a beard, wearing a dull meal cuirass walked up to the group. He had no weapons on him, which was very strange. For a dwarf. "They say he's about yea big… Or was it a se, I don't remember anymore."

"It's 'they'. There's three of us, Oghren." Naruto cut in with an amused look on his face.

"What the…? Well shave my back and call me an elf, if it isn't little Naruto."

"Little?" Alistair muttered.

"I haven't seen you since you beat young Durin Aeducan in the Provings, and the party at the Tapsters after. Oh, that was lots of fun. Lots of ale, too." Oghren laughed, clapping Naruto on the shoulder. Or, well, as far as he could reach.

"Where's your axe, Oghren? I thought Berserkers were required to always carry their weapons." Oghren's look turned serious and what drunkenness was in his eyes disappeared.

"We are. I was banned from carrying weapons in Orzammar by the Assembly. They said I attacked an unarmed opponent without provocation." Naruto frowned.

"Did you?"

"Bah, he was hardly unarmed, and I was hardly unprovoked." Oghren spat out. "HE was one of Bhelen's men. He tried to goad me to fight by insulting you, young Durin and, finally, Branka. When I snapped and beat the sod outta him, Bhelen brought the case to the Assembly."

"Hm… But what good would he have of discrediting you?"

"He wanted to take control of the Berserkers. I was the first one to oppose him publically. He thought that by discrediting me the others would be disgusted enough to agree to his demands."

"It didn't work, did it?" Oghren's eyes lit up and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Of course it sodding didn't work. The Berserkers cut themselves off from the rest of Orzammar and refused to fight after I told them what really happened. They were pissed off when they hear the dwarf I beat up insulted you. I don't think the sod's even alive anymore." Naruto grinned.

"Wait, I don't get it." Leliana cut into the conversation, with Alistair an Elissa nodding behind her, and Morrigan and Shale looking impassive, but also very interested, "Who are the Berserkers, and what do they have to do with you?"

"The Berserkers are a caste of warriors in Orzammar that fight by giving over to their rage. They're usually the vanguard in any even remotely hopeless or uncertain charge. King Endrin and Prince Durin favored them over others because of their fearlessness and attitude, while Prince Trian was indifferent and Bhelen thought them little more that brutes and savages."

"Yeah, and this sod here trained with us a couple of years before moving on to that mage tower. He's the first non-dwarf to be accepted into the order." The dwarf clapped Naruto on the back again. "We'll have to drink to that later. Again."

"Wait, if Bhelen doesn't like the Berserkers, then why does he want to control them now?" Alistair scratched his head, confused.

"Any weapon you can't control is dangerous. In his mind, if the Berserkers aren't under his direct influence, then they can be used to overthrow him, should he reach the throne." Naruto shrugged. "But that's just my view. I could be wrong. That reminds me." He turned to Oghren. "You came here for something, didn't you?"

"Yeah, you're right, I did. Heard you were going into the Deep Roads to find Branka."

"I was?" Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"You're not?"

"Not really, no. Harrowmont must've cooked that up." He turned to the others. "If asked, we're trying to find Branka." Then nodded.

"Well, would you mind helping an old friend out?" Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"If you want me to look for that blasted woman you're coming along."

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do." Oghren shrugged.

"Why is she in the Deep Roads, anyway?"

"Became obsessed with that mythical anvil. You know the one?" Naruto nodded. "When she became a sodding Paragon she lost interest in me. Took her handmaiden as a lover."

"And you were fine with that?" Leliana asked.

"Sure, why not." Oghren shrugged. "Besides, it was damn hot." Leliana shook her head, but had a small blush on her face. "Then, couple of days you won the Provings and left, she took our whole sodding house and left to the Roads.

"And she left you?" The dwarf nodded. Naruto shook his head and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Fine, we'll go look for her. After we find Durin. And If I was you, Oghren, I'd prepare for the worst." The dwarf nodded and the group of five left to the Deep Roads, leaving the two red-headed women behind.

**Oghren always was one of my favorite characters, so I gave him a new side here. And I know that's probably not what happened in the game, but it did here.**

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
